Angels Don't Cry
by ryuchi-shuichi41
Summary: Sequel to How Could You Do This To Me Yuki. Takes place when Akito confessed his love for Yuki. Read and see what's going to happen to the two tragic lovers when Kyokun is dead. CANCELLED
1. Angels Don't Cry

_OK, you unlucky Americans. Here is the sequel to the pathetic tragedy story (who was more like a parody) "How Could You Do This To Me Yuki". Nah, just kidding. Enjoy!_

Yuki looked at Akito in shock. Did he just tell him he loved _him_?

- What?

- I told you. I love you.

Yuki was in shock. No way did Akito told him the true. Who would love a no one like him? _Gees, what was Kyo thinking of anyway when he told me he loved me_? Thinking of Kyo almost made him cry. He didn't want to cry infront of Akito but it was pretty damn hard.

- Why do you love me? he asked.

Akito looked at him with serious eyes. He knew very well that Yuki still loved Kyo, but come on, it was half a year ago! Why couldn't he be like he was before Kyo and everything else like that? God. How he wanted to take away the rat's pain, but that seemed impossible. And now he was asking him why he loved him! Good god, where was the world going to?

- Lets face this Yuki, Akito said. You're a very, very, _very _beautiful guy. You're smart, you're kind, well, used to be but anyway... and you're incredibly sexy. It's impossible _not _to love you. Even the cat loved you, and died in protecting you...

Yuki started to cry now. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He hated himself for being so weak, and infront of Akito, of all people.

- Yuki, I'm so sorry, Akito held now his arm around Yuki. I didn't mean to...

- I want to die.

Akito wanted to cry himself. He had never seen Yuki in so much pain before and it tore him apart. Angel's don't cry.

- Yuki, please calm down. I know you miss him, but you've got to move on. Do you really think Kyo would like to see you like this.

Yuki shaked his head. No, Kyo-kun would only tell him to get a grip on himself and that he's more beautiful when he smiles than when he cries. Kyo would hold him like... like... like Akito was doing now!

- Don't touch me! he shouted. Please.

- Akito!

Yuki turned around to see Hatori standing in the doorway.

- Akito, I think he have had enough now!

Akito stood up holding a helping hand to Yuki. Yuki took it and Akito lifted him up and caught him into a deep, loving kiss.

_So did you like it? I laughed while writing this. I know, I know, I'm a cold hearted bastard. I never cry. Not even in the most tragically fanfic. Maybe I should change my pen-name from ryuichi-shuichi41 to cold-hearted-bastard. Kidding. _


	2. Confused

_Yippee! Already second chapter! Can't believe it! the other one took like a month before I decided to update. This fic took only a day. And I really don't know how to end it, but I have some alternatives. And since I'm the master at freaking people out, beware!_

Yuki was shocked. Akito kissed him! _No, no, no, no, no, NO! Why aren't you pushing him away? You're supposed to hate him, and here you are kissing him. _Suddenly Akito broke away from the kiss.

- I shouldn't have done that.

- No, you really shouldn't! Now, will you let me go so I don't have to bother neither you or Hatori with my pitiful existence.

- You are not a bother, Akito said.

- Can I go home now? Please.

- Okay, Akito said afraid of how Yuki would react if he refused.

Yuki got a ride home in Akito's fancy limousine. Did all of this really happen? Did Akito really mean what he said. What if he just wanted to make his life even more miserable than it already was? What if he would hurt him like Haru did? All of these thoughts made no sense to him. Akito did act so much like Kyo did but he also had been torturing and abusing him his whole life. His life was really fucked up!

Akito watched silently as the limo drove away with Yuki. He didn't mean to freak Yuki out like that but god... his lips are so soft and tasty. He could really understand why Kyo loved him so much.

Hatori saw Akito standing at the window watching as Yuki left off. He went to his side and laid a comforting arm around him.

- Hatori.

- Yes, Akito.

Akito was silent, but Hatori saw the tears that started to gain in his eyes.

- You're in love with him aren't you?

Akito only nodded. Hatori pulled him into a strong, comforting hug. Akito sobbed quietly. Hatori sighed. Yuki had really changed a lot since Kyo-kun's death.

- Tadaima!

- Ah, Yuki-kun. How was it with Akito? Shigure asked.

Yuki ignored the question and went up to his room. He met Honda-san in the alley.

- Hey, Sohma-kun. How was it with Akito-san?

Yuki ignored her also. Tohru felt hurt. Ever since Kyo-kun died Yuki had done nothing but ignore both her and Shigure.

Yuki felt bad about ignoring Honda-san but he really needed some time to think. Was he really ready to forget Kyo and start a new relationship, and with Akito of all people? _Kyo, I miss you so much. I want to die. _

_Oh my god. It took only one day to post a new chapter. Usually it takes atleast three days (if I'm really fast). Hope you liked it. I will post the third chapter as soon as possible. _


	3. Attempted Suicide

_Gees, I really can't believe I'm already up to the third chapter. I should actually read for a history test and write my swedish essay but swedish is so god damn boring. Writing fanfics is much more fun._

_Kyo, I miss you so much. I want to die._

* * *

- So, Hatori, what do you suggest we do? Shigure asked his cousin/friend.

- _I don't know,_ Hatori had answered. _I think he should go to see a psychologist, let him talk so someone who understands._

- Are you sure? Is that really the best solution?

- _I'm not so sure. It was Akito's idea._

Shigure was quiet. Had Akito really thought through this or was it something he just came up to, but Yuki didn't talk to any of his friends and he completely ignored Shigure so Shigure didn't have any idea of what to do. Maybe a psychologist wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought to himself.

- Alright then, he said. Should I talk to him?

_- Please do that. Let him know that he has people who supports him no matter what. Bye._

- Bye.

Hatori hung up and Shigure went up to talk with Yuki. He knocked on the door but got no answers. He knocked again louder, just in case Yuki had gone to sleep. He sure hoped not because then it would be impossible to talk with him. He still got no answers so he decided to just go in. He saw Yuki laying in his bed with his back at Shigure. He shaked the boy lightly, just to be careful but Yuki didn't wake up. Somehow, Shigure got a feeling everything wasn't right.

- Yuki, he tried to. Wake up, I need to talk to you.

But Yuki was sleeping very heavy but Shigure still couldn't shake the strange feeling of something being wrong away. Yuki looked paler than he used to be and Shigure could smell an awful smell of alcohol. Oh no, he thought. He knew from before that Yuki had been taking a few glass of cider once in a while but he never gave it a second chance. Every teenagers drank cider on weekends and nothing happens to them unless...

- OH MY GOD!!!

He had seen Yuki taken some pills too and if you combinate them with alcohol... _Oh my god, how_ _could I've been so blind? I should never have let him take pills and alcohol in his mental state. God_ _Shigure, you're stupid!_ He went downstairs immediately to call Hatori.

- _Sohma resistance, Hatori speaking._

- Hatori, it's me Shigure again.

_- Oh hello, Shigure, did you talk to Yuki? How did he take it?_

Shigure was still so shocked and didn't want to believe what had happened, but Hatori was the doctor, so he deserved to know.

- Hatori, Yuki tried to kill himself.

- _Nani?! But how?_

- He took all his pills with a whole bottle of alcohol.

Hatori was speechless. He knew really well that Yuki was suffering from major depression but he never thought he would try to end his own life. _Hatsuharu, you bastard,_ he thought thinking back on what happened six months ago. Before Yuki and Kyo had gotten togheter Yuki had been with Hatsuharu, who had loved the rat ever since they were kids. When Yuki started to have feelings for Kyo too and to his surprise, the cat had felt the same way and to avoid any type of problems, Yuki broke up with Haru. Haru had been heart-broken and avenged it by brutally rape Yuki and kill Kyo. First, Hatori thought that sending Hatsuharu to a psychiatrist and keep him away from Yuki would help him recover by the time and soon learn to lay everything behind him and move on. But that was six months ago and everything had only gotten worse, and now this!

- Hatori, are you there.

_- Yes Shigure, should I call an ambulance, or should I come over._

- I think he needs hospital, Shigure said. No offence to you but I think Yuki needs the best help he can get.

Shigure hung up on Hatori and called an ambulance immediately. It didn't take long time until an ambulance came in high speed with sirens on.

As soon as they got Yuki and had driven him to the hospital Shigure was finally able to cry.

- Shigure-san, a sweet voice said behind him. What happened to Sohma-kun?

Tohru was standing behind him with tears in her eyes.

- Tohru-kun, he said. Yuki... he... he tried to kill himself.

- What?! But how?

- You know he has been on some pills for his nerves lately?

Tohru only nodded. she was shocked that something like this had happened. And Sohma-kun nevertheless. Sure, he missed Kyo-kun a lot but so did she. Well, he had been more like a brother to her, but still...

- He took them with alcohol, Shigure said.

Now Tohru really was crying. She knew Sohma-kun used to drink a lot in the evenings and she knew about the pills too but she never thought something like this would happen. Shigure pulled her into a hug and she cried in his kimono like Yuki had during Kyo-kun's funeral.

- Shigure-san..., was all she could say.

- Shh, lets go to the hospital seeing how Yuki is doing shall we.

- Hai.

Shigure called Hatori again asking him if he could pick him and Tohru-kun up and drive them to the hospital. Hatori had agreed since Akito had demanded to go there since he heard about Yuki. Gees, Akito sure was good at getting up gossips even after only five minutes.

The ride to the hospital was very quiet. Shigure sat in the front passenger seat while Hatori drove and Tohru and Akito in the back seat. None of them said a word. All they could think about was that their beautiful Yuki-kun had tried to kill himself. Akito blamed himself. if he hadn't tried to make a move on Yuki, expecting him to be able to move on with him, none of this would have probably happened. And Honda. She should have been there for him! She should have realised something wasn't right from the very beginning. Wasn't that the reason everyone loved her so much? That she could heal them all! She couldn't heal Yuki, but neither could he.

After what seemed like hours they finally approached the hospital.

- Hey, Hatori said as calmly as he could. We're here for Sohma Yuki.

- He's in room 467, the receptionist said. But I'm afraid he...

The didn't listen to her. They hurried to the elevator but it took some time for it to come so they took the stairs.

Everyone was tired of running up to the fourth floor, but that didn't stop them from continue.

- Which room did the receptionist say he was in now? Shigure asked.

- Room 467, Hatori said.

Room 367 was like in the end of the hallway but they were still glad that Yuki had gotten a private room. Yuki was laying on his back and everyone could see that he was paler than usual. He was almost invisible and he was thinner than usual too. But he still looked like an angel. Akito wanted so badly to cry but he didn't dare to break now when Shigure and Honda was here too. Oh, how he wished they would just leave so that he would be alone with Hatori and Yuki.

_See what you can do while you're laying sick in your bed all day. You can write fanfictions and I've updated three fanfics today this morning and I couldn't be prouder. At first, I was going to let Yuki slit his wrist but since every authors use that suicide method, I decided to try a new one._


	4. Depressed

_Sorry for the long wait but I've been totally out of ideas and I'm always posting new stories so I have a hell of a lot to update (my own fault of course), and since our summer holiday has started now, I have to work. Thank god it's only for a month. _

Everything was pitch black and the world was spinning around him. At first, he didn't know where he was but then he remembered. Akito... the kiss...the pills...and the alcohol. He suddenly realised that he was in a hospital and there was some figures, he couldn't see clearly, was standing around him.

- Sohma-kun! a very familiar voice shouted in relief. Oh thank god you're awake! We've been so worried!

- Now, now Tohru, another voice said. Let him rest.

The view was slowly becoming more and more brighter and he soon realised that the voices belonged to Honda-san and Shigure. He also noticed Hatori and, to his horror, Akito.

- How do you feel Yuki? Hatori asked.

- Dizzy, he said. And my head hurts.

Akito didn't say anything. He only stared at the grey haired boy with empty eyes, like he was afraid that any word from him might hurt Yuki even more than he already had.

A doctor came in to the room to check up on Yuki. she was rather surprised that he already was awake, and even more that his brain seemed to be unharmed too. When can he come home? Hatori asked. Well, the doctor said. I would be glad if he could stay here atleast this night. Just in case. Hatori nodded. He understood completely the damage of taking pills with alcohol, and he was glad that Yuki would be staying the night here. He himself was going to try to find a fine psychologist to the rat as soon as he got home. All four of them stayed at Yuki's side until visitor time was over and Hatori drove first Shigure and Tohru home and them he seated to the main house. He also noticed that Akito was very quiet the whole time while they were at the hospital and he only stared out in nowhere. Well, he did say that he was in love with Yuki, and the look in his eyes told Hatori that the head of the family for once was telling the true.

- Akito?

Akito only looked at him but didn't say anything.

- Are you feeling okay.

- No, he answered simply. I don't.

- He'll be fine, just see. Yuki'll get over this, I promise. Akito didn't say anything but reminded quiet and Hatori knew that he didn't believe him, and he could understand. Hell, he only tried to convince himself more that Akito that Yuki would be fine. Deep inside him he knew that it was easier said than done to help Yuki recover from the events with Hatsuharu and Kyo.

_Why didn't I die? _Yuki thought to himself. _I should've died, the plan was perfect. Why did Shigure have to go and ruin it? _The rat just laid in his hospital bed feeling so miserable that it really didn't matter if he was dead or alive. He hated Shigure for ruining his perfect plan to be with Kyo again, and he hated the stupid doctor that just have to save him from dying. Why couldn't they just let a poor suicidal die instead of having him depressed and alive instead of happy and dead? None of these made any sense to Yuki.

_Okay, first I planned on this story would only be four chapters too, but seems like it'll be atleast one more. I hope I'll be able to update soon and I would really appreciate ideas and advises. _


End file.
